Wilhelm Pieper (Revolutionär)
Wilhelm Pieper|mini Friedrich Ludwig Wilhelm Pieper (* 1826 in Hannover; † 10. Januar 1898 in Freiburg im Breisgau) war ein deutscher Revolutionär, Journalist und Philologe. Leben Pieper war der Sohn eines Postrevisors in Hannover. Er begann Ostern 1846 das Studium der Evangelischen Theologie an der Georg-August-Universität Göttingen.Immatrikulation am 25. April 1846; siehe Wilhelm Ebel: Die Matrikel der Georg-August-Universität zu Göttingen, 1837-1900, Hildesheim 1974 Er wurde zunächst Mitglied und Senior des Corps Hanseatia Göttingen, das am 19. Februar 1848 die Tradition des 1846 suspendierten Corps Hannovera Göttingen übernahm und sich mit diesem vereinte.Fr. Stadtmüller: Corpsgeschichte Hannovera. S. 153 ff. Bei Hannovera wurde er ebenfalls Senior. Die Märzrevolution eskalierte in Göttingen am 17. März 1848 mit dem Auszug nach Northeim, von wo aus die Studenten bereits am nächsten Tag in ihre Heimatorte weiter reisten. Die Studentenschaft der Universität Göttingen kehrte erst am 1. Mai 1848 unter dem Jubel der Göttinger Bevölkerung in die Stadt zurück.Stadtmüller: Corpsgeschichte Hannovera. S. 160ff. Die Göttinger Bürger gaben ihren Studenten zu Ehren ein großes Festessen in der Universitätsreithalle, bei dem 900 Personen verköstigt wurden.Stadtmüller: Corpsgeschichte Hannovera. S. 164. Im Zuge der Volksbewaffnung im Mai/Juni 1848 wurde er zum Anführer eines der vom SC zu Göttingen gebildeten Züge der Studentenkompanie bestellt. Am 15. Juli 1848 vertrat Pieper den SC zu Göttingen bei der Gründung des Kösener Senioren-Convents-Verbandes (KSCV) in der Aula der Universität Jena.Der Prorektor der Universität Jena hatte die Aula zur Verfügung gestellt. Auf dem ersten Congress waren elf SC vertreten: Heidelberg (v. Klinggräff, v. Sileon), Halle (Graf Guestphaliae und Müller Marchiae), Jena (Wurlitzer Franconiae und v. Stein Thuringiae) , Leipzig (Gretschel Lusatiae), Gießen (Ludwig Starkenburgiae), Breslau (Schmula Silesiae), Erlangen (Ordnung Baruthiae), Freiburg, Greifswald, Göttingen (Pieper, damals Hannoverae, später als Progressist Mitstifter der Teutonia Göttingen) und vermutlich Bonn. Inoffiziell vertreten waren Suevia München (Rothenfelder) und Bavaria München (v. Lobkowitz). Freiburg war zu spät eingeladen worden. Kiel hatte nur 5 Corpsburschen und ließ sich durch Heidelberg vertreten. - Die auf der Wartburgversammlung gefallene Behauptung, der Korpskongreß habe nur den Zweck, „aufs neue die Fahne des Partikularismus zu erheben, und auf alle Weise die Errungenschaften (!) der Wartburgversammlung zu vernichten“, wurde zurückgewiesen und eine entsprechende Veröffentlichung in der Göttinger Deutschen Studentenzeitung (Nr. 6) beschlossen (Fabricius 1907, S. 15). Unter dem Einfluss des studentischen Progress stiftete er mit weiteren sieben ihm nachfolgenden Corpsstudenten der Hannovera am 25. November 1848 die Progressverbindung Teutonia in Göttingen, das spätere Corps Teutonia Göttingen,Vgl. Stadtmüller: Corpsgeschichte Hannovera. S. 166; Stiftungstag der Teutonia als Corps 15. Juni 1854. wo er ebenfalls die erste Charge übernahm.Kösener Corpslisten 1960, 46, 10 mit Hinweis darauf, dass sich die ehemaligen Angehörigen der Progressverbindung später dem Corps Teutonia Göttingen als Alte Herren anschlossen. Teutonia wies bis um 1850 eine starke burschenschaftliche Prägung auf. Wilhelm Pieper wurde am 2. Dezember 1848 seitens des Corps Hannovera vom Corpsconvent dimittiert und im Januar 1849 wurde ihm auch das Corpsband des Corps Hanseatia entzogen.Stadtmüller: Corpsgeschichte Hannovera. S. 166. Wilhelm Pieper promovierte zum Dr. phil.. Pieper war gemeinsam mit dem Heidelberger Burschenschafter Johannes von Miquel einer der Neugründer der Göttinger Turnvereins nach der Turnsperre und Mitherausgeber der 1848 in Göttingen erschienenen Deutschen Studentenzeitung, die als eine der ersten Studentenzeitungen in Deutschland gilt.Deutsche Studentenzeitung Nrn. 1 - 8, 5. Juli - 23. August 1848, Huth, Göttingen 1848; im Institut für Hochschulkunde, Würzburg, und in der SUB Göttingen Pieper wurde am 24. November 1849 zu vier Wochen Gefängnis wegen Majestätsbeleidigung verurteilt. Kurz nach Verbüßung ging er Anfang 1850 nach London. Im Londoner Exil avancierte er ab September 1850 zum zeitweiligen Privatsekretär von Karl Marx und übersetzte einige seiner Werke in das Deutsche''Ein Freund von mir hat meine Schrift gegen Proudhon aus dem Französischen ins Deutsche übersetzt und eine eigene Einleitung gemacht.'' (Karl Marx an Hermann Heinrich Becker 2. Dezember 1850) oder Englische. Pieper korrespondierte auch mit Friedrich Engels, der in Manchester lebte.Wilhelm Pieper an Friedrich Engels 16. Dezember 1850. 1852 fand er durch eine Anstellung als Lehrer bei der Familie Rothschild für deren Sohn Alfred Rothschilden:Alfred de Rothschild in Bognor ein Einkommen. Die zwölfjährige Marx-Tochter Jenny Marx nannte den Sekretär Ihres Vaters Wilhelm Pieper „Benedick the married man“ aus Much Ado About Nothing, aber ihre Schwester Laura Marx sagte : „Benedick was a wit, he is but ‚a clown‘, and ‚a cheap clown‘ too“.Karl Marx an Friedrich Engels 10. April 1856 (MEW Bd. 29, S. 40). Wilhelm Pieper war Mitglied im Bund der Kommunisten. Er stellte 1850 den Kontakt zwischen Karl Marx und dem in Göttingen als Anwalt tätigen späteren preußischen Finanzminister Johannes von Miquel her, der ebenso wie Pieper während der 1850er Jahre zu den Kommunisten hielt, um dann in das bürgerlich-liberale Lager zurück zu schwenken.Eduard Bernstein: Die Briefe Johannes Miquels an Karl Marx. In: Die neue Zeit. Wochenschrift der deutschen Sozialdemokratie. 32.1913-1914, 2. Bd.(1914), Heft 1, S. 4–9 und Heft 2, S. 65–75. Zahlreiche Schreiben Piepers an Karl Marx, Friedrich Engels und andere führende Mitglieder des Bundes der Kommunisten haben sich in Archiven erhalten. Nach dem Verlust der Anstellung in Bognor im Herbst 1856 ging Wilhelm Pieper 1859 auf Grund einer Amnestie nach Deutschland zurück und erhielt zunächst eine Lehrerstelle in Bremen. Er wechselte 1868 als Lehrer an das Domgymnasium Verden. 1870 war er Oberlehrer am Lyzeum Hannover. Die letzten Lebensjahre verbrachte Pieper in Freiburg im Breisgau, wo er mit 72 Jahren starb.Berent Swineköper (1963), S. 77 Artikel * The Trial of the Communists at Cologne. The Verdict, in: The People's Paper, the Champignon of potitical justice and right. Ed. Ernest Charles Jones. London Nr. 26 vom 30. Oktober 1852 * The Trial of the Communists at Cologne. The Verdict, in: The People's Paper, the Champignon of potitical justice and right. Ed. Ernest Charles Jones. London Nr. 30 vom 27. November 1852 Archivalien * Manuskript über Lamartine's Girondins. Französisch (1852) 4 SeitenIISG Marx Engels Nachlass Q 15. * Übersetzung d. 18. ‚Brumaire‘, Kapitel II und III Englisch (September 1852) 51 SeitenIISG Marx Engels Nachlass Q 16. * 16 Briefe von Wilhelm Pieper an Friedrich Engels (1850–1857).Marx-Engels-Gesamtausgabe Abteilung III. Bd. 3, S. 702–703; Bd. 4, S. 372–374, 401–402, 524–525; Bd. 5, S. 213–214, 235–236; Bd. 6, S. 220–221, 444–445, 541; Bd. 7, S. 258, 355; Bd. 8, S. 470, 471. * 21 Briefe von Wilhelm Pieper an Karl Marx (1851–1859).Marx-Engels-Gesamtausgabe Abteilung III. Bd. 4, S. 486–488, 491–495, 497–501, 506–507, 510–511; Bd. 5, S. 384–385; Bd. 7, S. 282, 283–284, 477, 516–517; Bd. 8, S. 273, 279, 280, 283, 295–296, 370–371, 410–411, 435; Bd. 9, S. 225–226, 244, 303–304. * Drei Briefe von Karl Marx und Wilhelm Pieper an Friedrich Engels (1851)Marx-Engels-Gesamtausgabe Abteilung III. Bd. 4, S. 16–17, 57–60, 79–83. * Ernest Jones an Karl Marx und Wilhelm Pieper.IISG Marx Engels Nachlass D2527. * Ein Brief Wilhelm Pieper an W. Cyples (1856).Marx-Engels-Gesamtausgabe Abteilung III. Bd. 8, S. 523. * Johannes Miquel an Wilhelm Pieper ein Brief (1850).IISG Marx-Engels-Nachlass R 81. Literatur * Karl Georg Ludwig Wermuth, Wilhelm Stieber: Die Communisten-Verschwörungen des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts. Zweiter Theil. A. W. Hayn, Berlin 1854. (online) * Wilhelm Fabricius: Geschichte und Chronik des Kösener SC-Verbandes. Nach den Akten von Dr. W. Fabricius. G. Elwert´sche Universitätsbuchhandlung, Marburg 1907. * Berent Schwineköper: Der studentische „Progreß“ und die Entstehung der Göttinger Progreßverbindung Teutonia im Jahre 1848. Corpszeitung der Teutonia, Nr. 63, Göttingen 1937. * H. Gideon, Berent Schwineköper, R. Westermann: Geschichte des Corps Teutonia-Hercynia 1854–1962. Göttingen 1962 * Berent Schwineköper: Zur Geschichte der Göttinger Corps und Verbindungen um 1848, zugleich ein Erinnerungsblatt an Wilh. Pieper, Hanseatia …. Einst und Jetzt, Bd. 8 (1963), S. 70–78 * Franz Stadtmüller (Hg.): Geschichte des Corps Hannovera zu Göttingen 1809–1959. Göttingen 1963 * Berent Schwineköper: Wilhelm Pieper Teutoniae als Göttinger Revolutionär (1848) und als Emigrant in London im Kreise von Karl Marx und Friedrich Engels (1849-1859). Einst und Jetzt, Bd. 9 (1964), S. 5–23 * Der Bund der Kommunisten. Dokumente und Materialien. 1849–1851 Bd. 2. Dietz Verlag, Berlin 1982 * Der Bund der Kommunisten. Dokumente und Materialien. 1851–1852 Bd. 3. Dietz Verlag, Berlin 1984 * Heinrich F. Curschmann: Blaubuch des Corps Hannovera zu Göttingen. Bd. 1: 1809–1899. Göttingen 2002, Nr. 478 * Richard Sperl, Hanno Strauß: Ein neugefundener Brief von Wilhelm Pieper an Friedrich Engels vom 20. November 1851. In: Marx-Engels-Jahrbuch 2011, Akademie Verlag, Berlin 2011, S. 204-219 Weblinks Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Philologe Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Corpsstudent (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Revolutionär 1848/49 Kategorie:Auswanderer aus Deutschland Kategorie:Person (Bund der Kommunisten) Kategorie:Person (Hannover) Kategorie:Karl Marx Kategorie:Friedrich Engels Kategorie:Stifter eines Corps Kategorie:Geboren 1826 Kategorie:Gestorben 1898 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Deutscher